Vegeta's Decision
by GenocideXD
Summary: What if Vegeta refused Semi-Cell's babbling about his Perfect Form and he wasn't able to tranform because Vegeta killed him? What would Vegeta do then? Will he return to his evil ways or is the love of Bulma be enough to stop him? You shall see. Vegeta and M. Trunks and BxV FanFic Please R&R! Image From: /tagged/trunks sword (PS, I own nothing! DBZ Universe goes to Akira Toriyama)
1. Cell's Defeat

Summary: What if Vegeta refused Semi-Cell's babbling about Perfect Form and just killed him? What then? Will he turn back to his evil ways or can the love that Bulma gives stop him? Vegeta and M. Trunks changing P.O.V. with BxV as well. (Note: The horizontal line means POV change and Characters may be OOC... a little :3)

Vegeta's Decision Chapter 1

_I did it! I beat that giant annoying ladybug! That wasn't hard…_ Vegeta thought as Semi-Cell's explosion and ki faded. _I can't help but wonder if the 'Perfect Form' Cell was babbling on about would actually be worth it… Too late now!_ Vegeta was floating over to see if Semi-Cell was going to regenerate or not. When he got over there, Vegeta let the dust settle and it revealed that not a piece of Cell is left. _Take that Kakarot! I saved this mudball now! What to do now, though with the threat of Cell and the androids gone? _The last thought hit Vegeta hard, he was already stronger than Kakarot and Kakabrat, Cell's gone along with 17, where's number 18?

* * *

_Dad did it! _Trunks thought as he flew over to his father to congratulate him. When there, he saw that Vegeta had a clouded expression on his face.

"Father? Is everything okay?" Trunks questioned. In response Vegeta said, "Cell's gone however he didn't absorb that female android, did he?"

Trunks shook his head.

Vegeta nodded. "I thought so. Then where is she?" Vegeta asked.

"Krillin should have a remote to deactivate her and should have done it by now." Trunks replied.

"You mean Baldy? He's probably in love with that android. How can he shut her down with his emotions blocking common sense?" Vegeta said as he turned his head in the direction of Krillin's ki.

Trunks started to defend Krillin when he realized it was true, whenever they mentioned the androids Krillin kind of blushed and got lost in his thoughts. "Right, so what now, father?" Trunks said instead.

Vegeta smirked and looked at Trunks, "When Kakarot returns from his training, then we'll see." With that, Vegeta blasted off into the cloudless sky. _Why does he have to be like that? _Trunks thought in frustration.

* * *

_I have to find that low-life female android that broke my arm before, and destroy her. _Vegeta thought. _What am I going to do? Even Kakarot was afraid of that ladybug with a big mouth; doesn't that mean I've claimed my place back?_ Vegeta caught himself flying towards Bulma's ki on the lookout. _What am I doing? I have no business here. _He scolded himself. However, Vegeta couldn't stop himself. He landed on the lookout to meet a variation of Namekian eyes to Earthling eyes staring at his arrival.

"What are _you _doing here?" Piccolo questioned him.

Bulma came rushing towards him. "Oh my! Vegeta, you're okay! Did you beat Cell?" Bulma asked excitedly.

"Of course." Vegeta answered and turned away.

"Where's future Trun-'' Trunks cut her off as he landed close to Vegeta. "Oh, Trunks!" Bulma became teary eyed at the future version of the bundle in her arms. After she calmed down, she said, "So… Cell's really gone?"

"Do you question my strength, woman?" Vegeta answered.

"I didn't even have to step in." Trunks continued for him. Vegeta looked to the floor.

"So Vegeta, what are going to do now?" Piccolo's deep voiced words cut through him like a knife through air.

* * *

Trunks noticed that his father had nowhere to go if he left Earth. _Will he stay with Mom and the present me? _Trunks thought.

"Father, will you stay?" Trunks questioned.

Vegeta closed his eyes. "I…I… I don't know." Vegeta finally said without the usual sharp tone of sarcasm or anger to his voice.

"Well, you could stay with-''Vegeta blasted off into the sky once more when Bulma asked about staying. Bulma looked to the sky angrily, "There he goes again."

* * *

Vegeta took to the skies, towards a mountainous wasteland. _This place is suitable for training. Without any life here-, why do I care about innocents? _Vegeta was shocked by his own thoughts. _I've become soft, living with that Earth woman and her brat. My next goal is to destroy that android and her banged up toaster of a friend. I wish I could sense her ki… _Vegeta flew off to the island of Semi-Cell's defeat as a starting point. Flying over, he sensed Krillin's ki close by. Going down to investigate, he found him hiding around the corner from the androids he'd been looking for.

Touching the ground, he questioned Krillin, "What are you doing?"

Krillin looked up in surprise. "V…v… Vegeta! Shh! They might hear you." Krillin whispered.

"What do I care? I've come to obliterate them anyway." Vegeta answered noticing the remote in Krillin's hand.

Krillin's eyes widened at the thought of android 18 being obliterated. "So Cell's gone?" Krillin stammered.

"Of course, didn't you feel his ki vanish?" Vegeta answered impatiently.

"Oh… Right…" Krillin answered sheepishly.

"Move along, you don't want to get in my way, correct?" Vegeta said.

"Wait, Vegeta, please don't-"

Vegeta cut Krillin off, "She's going, no matter if you have feelings for her or not." Vegeta flew over to the androids, ending the conversation.

Android 18 whipped her head around to see Vegeta. "Oh no!" She whispered.

"Hey, how about a rematch, toaster?" Vegeta said cockily.

"No, I saw you fight with Cell." #18 said.

"So you know of my power? Well, I'll give you a hint, that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg."

Vegeta replied, an evil smirk forming on his lips. Just then, Krillin overcame his fear and grabbed Vegeta's hand. "What do you think you're doing, Baldy? You do realize that I'm about 500 times stronger than you?" Vegeta said eager to get his revenge.

"But… I love her." Krillin came right out and said it. #18's eyes widened in shock.

#16 said, "No need to be alarmed 18; sometimes our feelings interfere with our programming."

* * *

To Be Continued! Please Rate&Review, this is my first FanFiction! Hope you like, GenocideXD.


	2. Goku's Emerging!

Summary: What if Vegeta refused Semi-Cell's babbling about Perfect Form and just killed him? What then? Will he turn back to his evil ways or can the love that Bulma gives stop him? Vegeta and M. Trunks changing P.O.V. with BxV as well. (Note: The horizontal line means POV change and The italicized are thoughts. Characters maybe OOC... a little :3) This chapter's organization will be better, don't question, you shall see.

Vegeta's Decision Chapter 2

Vegeta looked at Krillin, _He actually admitted it. Baldy confessed, I can't believe it._

* * *

Trunks chased after his father's ki. _He's at the island where we defeated Cell. What? I can feel Krillin there, too. _Trunks' blue ki flame turned a beautiful golden-yellow as he turned Super Saiyan and his speed increased.

Trunks reached the island in no time, he began to follow Vegeta's ki on foot. _Better not waste my energy, _Trunks thought turning back to his regular state. What Trunks found was shocking, Krillin holding his father's arm pleading about something with tears streaming down his face.

"Father!" Trunks called.

* * *

Vegeta turned, giving up on trying to shake Baldy off. Trunks was rushing towards them. _Oh, marvelous. Now he thinks I beat up Baldy or something. _

"What is it now, boy?" Vegeta answered, not really caring if he answered.

"What's wrong with Krillin?" Trunks said after he stopped next to Vegeta.

"He doesn't want me to blow up his toaster of a girlfriend." Vegeta answered.

Krillin let go of Vegeta, wiped away the tears and said, "Please, don't. Trunks, help me."

"You'd better not, boy. I know you hate androids as much as I do. I might let you destroy the busted one." Vegeta answered. Ending the conversation, once again, he walks off towards #18 and #16. #18 backed up, but backed straight into a wall. #16 tried to get up however his injuries would not let him even stand.

"Father, could you... do as much as... sparing, um, #18 and #16?" Trunks said somewhat quietly.

Vegeta stopped abruptly. "What?" Vegeta answered. "Explain, **now**." Vegeta said as he whipped around and walked slowly towards his future son.

"I... uh..." Trunks cleared his throat. "Mmm... Can you please spare the androids? There are very good reasons. #16 could be a help to understand technology and other androids, with my mother's help. If Dr. Gero has any other androids, we could defeat them easier, without breaking a sweat." Trunks said a little louder and clearer.

"And what of #18? Hmm?" Vegeta pressed Trunks on.

"Well... for," Trunks' voice went almost silent. "for Krillin's sake, father."

"What was that?" Vegeta said, his expression unreadable.

"For Krillin, father. He is attached to her, as you know." Trunks said again, louder.

"Hmmm... I bet you don't know _why _I wish to blow her to bits, do you, son?" Vegeta turned his head, masking his obsidian eyes in shadow.

"Isn't it because they're your opponent and you wish to annihilate all your opponents, big or small?"

"Close, but no. I was once defeated by... _her_... and that has taken my pride, my honor, and now I have to get it back." Vegeta answered then left the shadows proceeding towards the androids. "However, under the... _circumstances..._ I will spare the broken giant." Vegeta says. He turns his head quickly out of sight to avoid his son's eyes, then he feels it. The warmth rushing to his face. _I'm blushing..._ Vegeta thought.

* * *

As Vegeta walked away, he said he would spare #16. Then, he turned his head quickly. _Why did he do that? _Trunks thought back to what he'd said in #16's defense. _"There are very good reasons. #16 could be a help to understand technology and other androids, with my mother's help. If Dr. Gero has any other androids, we could defeat them easier, without breaking a sweat." Wait a second, I mentioned my mother, does this mean that the reason #16 has been spared is because of my mother's sake? Can this be true, father? _Trunks thought silently.

* * *

"What are you standing there for?! Carry #16 to your mother." Vegeta said impatiently, still hiding his blush.

"Right, thank you, father. Mother will appreciate this." Trunks said as he picked up the broken android and flew off.

Vegeta growled realizing that he knows why he spared #16. Krillin was in the background, approaching #18. He thought for a moment, _Does Baldy feel the same things I do? Is he really in love? Am I? _Vegeta growled once again. _Forget that! I'm destroying that android! _He told himself. Krillin stepped in front of #18, guarding her from Vegeta.

Automatically, without any thought, Vegeta said, "Go, leave, now if you wish to live Baldy and #18." Vegeta was numb with shock as to what he said, so he turned his head away from Krillin and the android. Krillin and #18 were shocked as well, wondering if he was really Vegeta. However, they didn't ignore their chance. Krilliin and #18 flew off, before Vegeta could rethink his decision.

_Why did I say that?!_ Vegeta thought, however a part of him did not want to chase after them. _Good thing nobody else but Baldy and the android was here. If Trunks saw me say that it would go straight to that woman, and then I'd never hear the end of it,_ Vegeta thought.

* * *

_Did I just hear him say that? Did he let them go? I must've fainted and I'm dreaming._ Trunks thought silently. He'd gone back to pick up his dropped capsule case when Vegeta let Krillin and #18 go. After that, he tiptoed silently and surpressed his ki, his father must have been lost in thought. _Maybe he was thinking about Mom... Just wait until Mother hears this! _Trunks thought happily. _He really does care! _

* * *

_Now what to do? Go back to that woman and my so- I mean her brat or go back to... Well... To what? _Vegeta was indecisive, go back to Bulma or back to nothing. _I'll just wait until Kakarot emerges from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, then I'll see. _Vegeta took off into the direction of Kami's Lookout, in his regular state. _Maybe I should catch up with Trunks..._ He then transformed to Super Saiyan, and followed after Trunks' ki.

* * *

_Hmm...? I feel my father's ki coming... I wonder what he wants..._ Trunks thought as Vegeta caught up with him shortly after. Vegeta returned to his regular state and flew next to his son, even with #16 on Trunks' back, he stayed right next to him.

"Yes, father?"

Vegeta looked at him. "Hmm... I'll go with you to Kami's Lookout, that's where your mother is, correct?"

Trunks' heart skipped a beat, _Did he just ask where Mom was? _"Yeah, that's right. She's there along with Piccolo and Tien."

"Good, we'll wait for Kakarot to emerge there." Vegeta said no more.

Trunks' heart sank back down, _Oh, he's just going to wait for Goku. But that still doesn't deny he let #16 go for Mom's sake! _Trunks thought hopefully as they flew to Kami's Lookout in silence.

* * *

Landing on the lookout, Vegeta and Trunks walked towards the others. Krillin had arrived but #18 wasn't there.

"Hey, Baldy! Where's your girlfriend?" Vegeta called teasingly.

Krillin's face went tomatoe red as he said, "Well, she flew off in the other direction..."

"Girlfriend? Krillin has a girlfriend?" Tien questioned.

"Didn't you notice that everytime you mentioned or saw #18, Baldy here would start daydreaming?" Vegeta answered, leaning against a pillar.

"Father, leave him alone." Trunks said.

"Why? It's the truth, isn't it, Baldy?" Vegeta responded.

Krillin nodded sheepishly.

"Are you guys going to stand her torturing Krillin or are we going to get something _done_?" Piccolo shouted.

"Piccolo, who are you yelling at?" Bulma called with the bundle called Trunks in her arms, she walked to the balcony.

Suddenly, Bulma's eyes got teary. "V-vegeta! And Trunks! You're okay! Where did you go? Why did you leave?" Questions poured out of the teary blue-haired woman like a waterfall out of a mountain.

"Is Kakarot out yet, woman?" Vegeta answered, ignoring her questions.

"No but-" Bulma was cut off by a black genie announcing, "Goku and Gohan are emerging out of the Time Chamber!"

* * *

To Be Continued! Please Rate&Review, this is my first FanFiction! Hope you like, GenocideXD.


	3. Going Home with An Android

GenocideXD Speaks- Thanks for reviewing, sorry the second chapter took _a long_ time, however now I promise you I will try to post a new chapter or short story everyday unless something urgent comes up, got it? Now, on with the story!

Summary: What if Vegeta refused Semi-Cell's babbling about Perfect Form and just killed him? What then? Will he turn back to his evil ways or can the love that Bulma gives stop him? Vegeta and M. Trunks changing P.O.V. with BxV as well. (Note: The horizontal line means POV change and The italicized are thoughts. Characters maybe OOC... a little :3)

Vegeta's Decision Chapter 3

I later found out this black genie's name was 'Popo'. Anyway, Goku and his son emerged, their clothes torn and their hair not brushed. _About time, Kakarot! _Vegeta thought impatiently. Krillin ran up to Goku asking about what happened in there.

"Oh well, you know, training! Oh, and guess what?" Goku answered cheerfully.

"What's that? Don't keep us in suspense!" Krillin responded.

"Gohan here is a Super Saiyan, now! Isn't that right Gohan?"

_What?! Kaka-brat is a Super Saiyan now too? More competition! Oh well, _Vegeta thought in slight shock.

The older-looking Gohan nodded, silent.

"Why don't you show them?" Goku asked. _Why don't you rub it in? _Vegeta answered in his head.

Gohan smiled a dopey excited smile, much like Goku's, and went Super Saiyan. Not as fast as Vegeta and Goku could, however, he did have the golden aura. After he is done, he looked up in triumph.

"So, what's happened while we were trainin'?" Goku asked.

"Didn't I tell you that it was useless to waste your time in there?" Vegeta answered, snide.

"Yeah, so what does that mean?" Goku questioned.

_Idiot, _Vegeta thought. "It means, Cell is gone, no longer a threat." Vegeta explained like he was talking to a toddler.

"Oh, cool! Good job, Vegeta!" Goku answered.

"Don't praise me, it was too easy." Vegeta smirked.

"What of the androids?" Goku leaned enough to view #16. "Why is #16 here?"

Trunks looked at the broken giant. "He's broken, he needs to be repaired." Trunks smiled at his present mother, "You think you and Grandfather could do it?"

"Hmm..." Bulma looked at #16. "Maybe, I'll go call my dad." Bulma answered. Before leaving she walked over to Vegeta.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked, without his sharp tone.

"Can you hold Trunks while I call my dad?" Bulma asked, and without an answer she laid the bundle in Vegeta's arms.

"Hey! Ugh... Fine, woman, if you must." Vegeta answered. Now it was Krillin's turn, Krillin smirked and said, "How cute does Vegeta look holding Trunks?"

Vegeta shot him a death glare and Krillin's playful smirk disappeared. "Anyway," Goku interfered. "Vegeta, you haven't answered my question."

"Oh yes, the androids. Krillin's girlfriend flew off shortly after I found her, now she's probably hiding. #16's on the floor over there and #17 has been absorbed, as you may know." Vegeta answered.

"Father, what if there are more androids?" Trunks suddenly asked.

* * *

Vegeta looked at Trunks questioningly, however he said nothing. Tien looked to the floor, and Piccolo did not move. Goku looked at Trunks as well, and Gohan looked from the floor and shortly after, he smiled like he had a great idea.

"Maybe we could ask #16!" Gohan blurted out.

Vegeta nodded, still holding baby Trunks. "Great idea." Vegeta praised without interest.

_That's weird. Father never praised anyone, even without any care added to the praise... Well, he did praise me once, in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I think he meant it... Maybe. _Trunks thought back to in the Time Chamber.

_*Flashback* Vegeta and Trunks were sparring, for once, together. Vegeta launched a ki blast at Trunks, Trunks dodged it. They both were in their normal states and were practicing new tricks they learned. Trunks launched a similar ki blast and Vegeta dodged it as well. Then Vegeta did a usual move for him, he shot ki blasts rapidly, much like he did on Namek. Trunks looked up in shock, then he dodged every blast using his super speed. _

_Vegeta looked at him and said, "Good job, no one but Frieza has dodged my attack like that. You've gotten faster."_

_Trunks looked up in surprise and said, "Thank you, Father." However, before Trunks could finish, Vegeta was attacking again. *End of Flashback*_

Gohan walked over to #16, he stopped and said, "Hey, are you alright?"

#16 looked up weakly.

"Can you tell us if Dr. Gero created more androids that haven't been destroyed already?" Gohan pressed.

"Yes, he hi-" #16 was cut off by a small, but fierce electric sparks flying out of the hole in his head. #16 was unable to speak, and could weakly move, but not stand. Bulma walked in, "My dad said we might be able to, but we have to bring him to his lab at my place. And by the looks of him, we need to go now."

"How are you going to leave the lookout? Your ship blew up, didn't it?" Tien asked. Piccolo, without caring, flew off to his special place in seclusion. Goku and Gohan waved goodbye and left in the direction of their house, obviously not hearing Tien's question.

"Hey, you, go." Vegeta pointed at Tien.

Tien glared at him, but left.

* * *

"Hey why'd you do that? How am I supposed to get down from here?" Bulma asked, annoyed. Vegeta glanced at his son, he had to carry the friendly giant.

"I will." Vegeta answered shortly.

"You will what?" Bulma asked, not annoyed anymore.

"I'll take you _home_." The word 'home' burned on his tongue. 'Home' meant it was his home too._ Is this mudball my home?_ Vegeta thought.

Bulma was shocked when Vegeta held out his hand for her to grab. Shocked, yes, but nevertheless she took his hand. She smiled at him, Vegeta looked at her and blushed slightly. _I always get this... feeling... when I'm around her._ He shook the feeling away and nodded to Trunks indicating it was time to go home.

They flew side by side, Trunks carrying #16, Vegeta carrying Bulma, and Bulma carrying baby Trunks. Vegeta carried Bulma in his arms, and Bulma protected their child from the fierce winds by holding him close to Vegeta's chest, Vegeta didn't object. _It's so... warm. This warmth is... comforting,_ Vegeta thought silently. Vegeta glanced down at Bulma, the wind flowing through her hair, the sunset making her sapphire blue eyes sparkle. She was watching the scenery down below, passing forests, hills, mountains. Until they finally reached West City. Trunks touched down and set #16 down and Vegeta set Bulma down gently. It was unusual for him to be gentle.

Bulma looked up, "Thanks for, um, carrying me, Vegeta." Then she walked inside.

"Your welcome." Vegeta whispered so no one would hear. He went inside, Bulma was putting baby Trunks in his crib and Trunks was asking where she wanted the android. Bulma pointed to the lab and said, "Over there, and down the stairs, your grandfather's down there." Down the stairs, in the lab, Vegeta walked in. #16 was already on the table and Dr. Briefs was eating a sandwich with the cat on his shoulder. Bulma walked over and hooked #16 to a machine and started to analyze the information received. Dr. Briefs flipped a switch on the machine they hooked #16 up to and #16 was awake and alive again. He was able to speak and said, "Where am I?" Dr. Briefs flipped the same switch once more and #16 shut down. Vegeta looked at him questioningly.

"Better examine him, for now." Dr. Briefs responded to Vegeta's silent question.

"Okay, so we have to wait until he's repaired to get the information we need?" Trunks asked.

Dr. Briefs nodded.

"Why don't I fix some dinner? I bet you boys are hungry!" Bulma said cheerfully. She left to go to the kitchen, Vegeta and Trunks followed. Vegeta waited on the balcony of Capsule Corp. and stared at the sky. It had already became night and the stars were out, sparkling like diamonds. Vegeta became lost in thought, _Is this planet of fools my home? Where else would I go? This the only place with a gravity room and this is where the only person could make a gravity room... Bulma..._ Bulma interrupted his thoughts, but he heard her coming with his acute Saiyan hearing.

She walked in next to him, and said, "Hey, what are you doing out here? It's getting cold and your dinner is ready."

"Okay..." Vegeta almost whispered. He did not want to stop staring at the stars, the one thing he truly did enjoy other than fighting. _Well maybe second... _

"What are you thinking about? Aren't you cold?" Bulma asked.

He thought back to the flight home, _That warmth... When can I feel it again? It was more than just warm. It was comforting, pleasant, enjoyable... I can't find the right word to describe it... Was it... Love?_ He quickly returned to reality, Bulma was staring at him with intent blue eyes. "I never get cold." He answered stiffly. "I'm just looking at the stars." He said quietly after.

"I love to come out here every night to star gaze. Every time I can't think, I come out here and suddenly, it just comes to me. The answer, I mean." Bulma says softly.

"What do you think about?" Vegeta asked.

"You." Bulma gazed into his obsidian eyes, they had a feeling in them other than hate or anger, it was deep and emotional.

_Did she just say... me? _Vegeta felt the warmth of his face reddening. He was blushing again, _This warmth I feel when I'm close to her, it's the same during the flight home. I like it._

* * *

To Be Continued! Please Rate&Review, this is my first FanFiction! What do you think #16 was going to say? Answer in your review! Hope you like, GenocideXD.


	4. Hidden Androids Attack!

GenocideXD Speaks- Thanks for reviewing, sorry the second chapter took _a long_ time, however now I promise you I will try to post a new chapter or short story everyday unless something urgent comes up, got it? What happened last time? Bulma confessed she thought about Vegeta. Now, on with the story!

Summary: What if Vegeta refused Semi-Cell's babbling about Perfect Form and just killed him? What then? Will he turn back to his evil ways or can the love that Bulma gives stop him? Vegeta and M. Trunks changing P.O.V. with BxV as well. (Note: The horizontal line means POV change and The italicized are thoughts. Characters maybe OOC... a little :3)

Vegeta's Decision Chapter 4

"What?" Vegeta said, shocked. _I knew she cared but I'm always on her mind? She always on mine..._

"Yeah every second of every day. When you're gone, I worry, when I look at our son, I think of you." Bulma said.

"Really? Because I-" Trunks walked in and cut Vegeta off.

"You guys coming in to eat dinner?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, we're coming. Oh, look how long your hair is! We'll cut it tomorrow, got it?" Bulma answered.

"I'm starving." Vegeta said.

"Well, come on Trunks, the prince wants his food." Bulma said teasingly.

Vegeta growled, or was it his stomach? Inside, Vegeta sat down in his usual seat, Trunks sat across from him, and Bulma was preparing their plates. They were having spaghetti tonight. Bulma placed their plates in front of them and sat to Vegeta's left. Twirling the spaghetti on his fork, they began to eat. No words were said as they ate. After dinner, Vegeta put his plate in the sink and went up stairs to rest.

* * *

Trunks' father went up to rest and so out of boredom he went down to the lab to see how #16 was coming along. He walked over to the lab, and down the stairs, Dr. Briefs and Bulma were still working on #16. "How's it going?" Trunks asked.

Bulma didn't look up from the monitor and Dr. Briefs said, "Oh, pretty good, I suppose. We might be done by tomorrow!"

Bulma looked up and smiled. "Yeah if we stay down here all night!" Bulma teased, but she was probably right. "Hey, look at this, the computer says that #16 has a bomb that he can activate when he pleases!" Bulma said, in shock.

"What if all the androids have bombs?" Trunks asked.

"Dear, what's the magnitude?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"I don't know if it's just #16 that has a bomb but the magnitude could wipe out a whole section of the Earth! Dr. Gero was insane!" Bulma exclaimed.

"We'd better take that out..." Dr. Briefs pointed out.

_I'd better get some rest..._ Trunks thought. "Goodnight, Mom, and ,uh, Dr. Briefs."

"Yes, yes, goodnight lad." Dr. Briefs responded then busied himself with papers.

"Goodnight, Trunks." Bulma said.

Trunks went up the staircase to get some rest, he passed his father's room. _What do you think about father? Who or what do you worry about?_

* * *

In the morning, Vegeta woke up to realize he had slept in his armor. _Oh well, _He thought. _I wonder if they've repaired #16 yet... _He walked to the lab and went down the stairs to find Dr. Briefs sipping his coffee with that little black cat on his shoulder, as always. Bulma was a the computer with a clipboard in one hand and a coffee in the other. "Is he repaired?" Vegeta asked. He saw that #16 no longer had any holes in him or such, he looked like he did when Vegeta first saw him.

"Almost done. We're going to ask him about the other androids now." Bulma responded.

Filled with a sudden worry, Vegeta said, "You've been down here all night? With no sleep?"

"Yeah, but it was worth it." Bulma said.

"Hmph..." Was all Vegeta said in response. Trunks walked in the lab wearing only his usual black tank top and dark pants.

"How's it going?" Trunks asked.

"Going to ask him about the other androids now." Bulma responded, gathering papers for her clipboard.

"I'm just in time then, huh?" Trunks said, then smiled.

"Yep." Bulma nodded to her father to flip the same switch as yesterday. #16 was activated, he opened his eyes and asked again, "Where am I?"

"You're in my lab, being repaired, you can thank Vegeta for this." Bulma winked at him.

"So you want to know about Dr. Gero's other androids?" #16 asked.

Bulma nodded then said, "If you can, please tell us as much as you can about them."

#16 nodded. "The are three hidden androids that you haven't seen yet. #15, #14, and #13. #15 and #14 are stronger than #18 and #17 but not by much. #13, however, is much stronger than even Semi-Perfect Cell. He is the one you need to worry about, he has a hidden ability that involves #15 and #14. If he succeeds in attempting the ability, he might even be stronger than Cell if he reached his perfect form."

"Where are they hidden, #16? If you don't know, when will they be activated?" Bulma asked, writing all what #16 said down.

"I have no information on where they are hidden however, I know the doctor's computer programmed them to be activated around this time, to rule with #17 and #18. I say they will appear either today or tomorrow." #16 answered. The cat, Scratch, climbed on him and licked his face. #16 smiled._ He's so gentle, even for his size and considering he's an android, he seems to be programmed to not destroy the Earth. Not even #17 or #18 did that, they didn't kill anybody, not even me. Cell probably messed the timelines up or whatever and ours seems to have peaceful androids with only one goal; Kakarot,_ Vegeta thought silently.

"Today? This is bad. I'm going to go call Chi-Chi and tell her to tell Goku to get his butt over here!" Bulma exclaimed then rushed to the kitchen. Vegeta followed her to the kitchen, _Maybe I can try to persuade her not to get Kakarot over here; he's not the only strong fighter you have._

"Trunks!" Bulma hollered. "Turn on the T.V. to the news, so we can watch for strange happenings that might be the hidden androids!"

"Yes, mother." Trunks responded, not minding doing a favor for his present mother. Trunks walked into the T.V. room and did what she said.

On the television, _"An urgent report, after the drastic happenings at Ginger Town tragic strikes once again. This time in our city named after the Champion, Hercule Satan. Strange reports of two men, one short and purple, the other tall and pale with long black braided hair. Keep on the lookout, they have been reported to be destructive."_

Trunks looked over to Vegeta, then Vegeta nodded. He smirked and both the boys ran out of the house and took off towards Hercule City. Bulma raced out after them, "Hey! Come back here!" She sighed. "Stupid Saiyans." Bulma muttered.

* * *

Trunks kept up with his father on the way to Hercule City. "So, father, what do you think we're up against?" Trunks asked.

"The way #16 talked, two of the three androids are only slightly more powerful than #18 and #17. They should be easy, but I don't know about #13, I believe it was." Vegeta responded. They flew the rest of the trip in silence, contemplating the battle.

Arriving at Hercule City, Vegeta and Trunks come to sight of destruction, broken buildings, smashed windows, rubble everywhere, and the city's people hiding in alleys and other places in fear. "It's awful, it reminds me of my timeline..." Trunks said quietly, almost to himself.

"Well, where are these strange men? Seeing that I can't sense any other ki than the earthlings around here, they have to be androids." Vegeta said, looking around.

"I say we fly around the city, to check if they're still here." Trunks suggested.

"It will be easy; they'll be the only ones not cowering in fear. Stupid earthlings..." Vegeta commented. Then then began to search the city for the peculiar looking androids.

* * *

"Hey, father." Trunks called. "Maybe we should look for survivors; we could ask them where they last saw the androids."

"Do what you want but I'm not searching for survivors; I'm searching for our main goal." Vegeta responded, coldly.

"The survivors could give information on their whereabouts and maybe even speed up the process of searching for them." Trunks said.

Vegeta only growled in response, an unconvinced growl.

"If we find them faster, we can fight them faster." Trunks tried to persuade his father into helping him look for survivors.

Vegeta's eyes brightened at the thought of fighting a greater challenge. "Fine," He responded. "Let's look for the pitiful earthlings that inhabit this area."

Trunks smiled a victorious smile, _You may have won this battle, just wait till the next. _Vegeta thought silently. Now searching the alleys, they find plenty of survivors but alas, they were all worthless. Vegeta sensed Goku's ki in the area, coming to their aid. _We don't need any assistance, especially not Kakarot's, _Vegeta thought, willing Goku's ki to turn around or go in another direction but when he kept straight toward Vegeta and his future son, he gave it up and told Trunks to wait for Goku.

"Hey guys!" Goku said upon his arrival. _Where's his brat? He's a Super Saiyan as well, right? _Vegeta wondered.

"Where's Gohan?" Trunks said, as if he read Vegeta's mind.

"Oh well," Goku shrugged and rubbed his head, like he always does. "Chi Chi said that now since the threat of the androids and Cell is gone, Gohan can start back up on his tortur- I mean studies."

"Gotta love your harpie, right, Kakarot?" Vegeta sneered.

"Whatever, anyway, Bulma didn't explain on the phone. What's going on?" Goku asked, putting his serious face on, which in Vegeta's mind looked like he was having bowel troubles.

"#16 said there were hidden androids to be activated today or tomorrow. Three of them, to be exact. Two of them are just slightly stronger than #18 and #17, however, the third one, #13, would be stronger than Cell in his perfect form." Trunks explained. "We were just looking for them here because the news reported strange men causing destruction. By the looks of this town and that we can't sense anyone strong enough to do this, we think they're the androids we're looking for."

"I see..." Goku smiled a dopey smile once again. "So it's like a game of hunt? I like games! Let's make it race, whoever finds the androids first wins. Ready... Set..."

"Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted, very pissed at Goku's childish antics.

"What's wrong Vegeta? It'll be more fun this way!" Goku argued.

"You idiot." Vegeta muttered. Then he had an idea, _If I pretend to follow along with his idiotic antics, then I'll have my chance to fight them alone!_ "Fine. Let's have a race or whatever."

"Great! Thanks Vegeta! Ready... Set..." Goku paused before saying, "GO!"

_Idiots, _Vegeta thought before heading in the opposite direction of Goku. Scouring the ground below, he took Trunks' idea into consideration. _If I ask the puny survivors, I might find them faster... _Now searching for earthling survivors, he went a little slower. After moments of deciding to search for the pitiful earth people he spotted one. She had aqua blue hair, beautiful sapphire blue eyes, and, _Hold on a second... Bulma! What is she doing here? _Vegeta thought in irritation. The irritation then faded into concern for the young woman. He flew down to question her. She caught sight of him and came rushing towards Vegeta as if he would disappear any second. Vegeta then remembered what she said, _"Yeah every second of every day. When you're gone, I worry, when I look at our son, I think of you." __She's worried, _Vegeta realized. He'd never had anyone worried about him unless if it was in fear of him killing them. "What are you doing here, woman? Don't you know it's dangerous?" Vegeta said, not realizing what he'd implied.

Bulma smiled. "I wanted to tell you that these strange men were last seen not far from here." She pointed down the street. "Down there, actually."

Then, a sudden shift in the atmosphere created an aura of somebody _there_ or watching them. Then he saw it, the forming of a ki blast and a big one by the looks of it. And it was heading straight towards them at hyper speed. Now, Trunks was not here to save Bulma who will? _I have to do something, and **now!**_Vegeta thought before they shot it. Quickly, Vegeta transformed and pushed Bulma and himself out of the way, but was it enough? Was the blast too big to dodge?

* * *

To Be Continued! Please Rate&Review, this is my first FanFiction! Did you guess what #16 was going to say? Gotta love them cliff hangers you like, GenocideXD.

P.S. Not to spoil anything, but get ready for a plot twist! :3


	5. Super Android 13's Fury!

GenocideXD Speaks- Thanks for reviewing, sorry the second chapter took _a long_ time, however now I promise you I will try to post a new chapter or short story everyday unless something urgent comes up, got it? Thanks for reviewing and giving me advice, especially u/1698311/pallyndrome and u/299778/Sayeh. Check their work as well!

Response to a guest's review:

Guest 2/22/13 Chapter 1

Are you going to include Broly or bi jack [Bojack] before you go to the cell saga

Response: Maybe Broly but not Bojack since well... In the timeline, Cell didn't blow up and destroy King Kai's planet and didn't kill Goku. So... No with Bojack. And thanks for reviewing! :)

Friend, Lydia-Oh gawd!

Me- What?

Lydia- I hate cliff hangers! Are they dead?

Me- I dunno.

Lydia- BUT YOU'RE THE AUTHOR.

Me- Oh well, now, on with the story!

Summary: What if Vegeta refused Semi-Cell's babbling about Perfect Form and just killed him? What then? Will he turn back to his evil ways or can the love that Bulma gives stop him? Vegeta and M. Trunks changing P.O.V. with BxV as well. (Note: The horizontal line means POV change and The italicized are thoughts. Characters maybe OOC... a little :3)

Vegeta's Decision Chapter 5

Vegeta stood up, a little scratched up from the explosion of the blast that just barely miss them. _Bulma...!_ Vegeta turned, part of his armor torn, he looked around for the blue-haired woman. She was lying on the ground, not far from where he landed. _She can't be... dead? Are earthlings this weak?_ Vegeta wondered and walked over to her. He sat down next to her, ignoring the attackers. He shook her, no response. She was warm, and she was still breathing. Bulma had a few scratches, none of which that looked too deep or fatal. _Good, she's still alive. _Vegeta thought as a wave of relief flooded over him. He shook it off when he remembered why she was like this. Vegeta turned around to see the news description come alive. A short purple skinned man with a weird puffy green hat, wearing a yellow coat, blue shirt, and blue pants with a giant red bowtie and sunglasses walking alongside a tall pale man with no shirt and long black braided hair. _These are androids?! And I thought #16 looked weird..._ Vegeta thought.

"What do you want?!" He yelled at them.

"We want Goku and plenty of destruchon with a side of fries, thanks." The short purple one said.

"What?! Are you mocking me?! How dare you...!" Vegeta growled.

"Oh look, #14, we got a feisty one here." The short one said.

"Yes we do, #15." The one called #14 said.

_They have the R&R symbol on both of them like Dr. Gero and #19, #17 and #18 did... _"What do you think you're doing? Do you just go around shooting ki blasts of that magnitude at everyone you find?!" Vegeta called.

"And you're the one talkin', Vegeta." #14 said cockily back.

Vegeta growled, realizing his statement means innocents as well and he's killed many of those... _Too many..._ Vegeta randomly thought. "Whatever, it's no matter, soon you'll forget I've ever said that." He smirked, a devious smirk which meant, 'I'm going to kick your ass.'

* * *

Trunks heard the sound of an explosion from the direction his father went in. _That might be the androids! Has Father found them? Is he in trouble? I can sense Mom's ki there too! I hope they aren't_ hurt... Trunks thought as he flew off in Vegeta's direction. Searching the floor, he found his father kneeling close to his unmoving mother with the news' description of the strange menstanding close by. _Oh no, Mother! _Trunks descended to the ground close to Vegeta and said, "What happened? Is Mom okay?"

Vegeta nodded, a smirk on his face as he imagined bashing the androids' faces in. "Yeah, she's fine, unconscious with a couple scratches but fine. Take her home, I'll handle this."

Trunks nodded as Goku descended close to them.

* * *

Vegeta ignored Goku's presence, too focused on the androids before him.

"Vegeta! I leave you alone for a couple of minutes and you already have her drugged!" Goku teased.

Trunks tried his best to hide his giggle, not very effective.

_What?! Kakarot, you idiotic imbecil! _Vegeta thought in a rage. "Kakarot! How dare you idiot! She's not drugged, she passed out when the ki blast exploded, thank you very much you childish fool!" Vegeta shouted in a rage, but blushing.

"Relax, Vegeta, I was only kidding, I know you wouldn't do that." Goku said. "Hey who are those dudes?" Goku asked, now noticing them.

"You idiot, you are just now noticing them?" Vegeta muttered.

"They're the androids. Look at the R&R symbol on the both of them and you can't feel their ki." Trunks answered, still with a smile on his face from Goku's comment.

"Grr..." Vegeta growled, still fuming. "Get that smile off your face, and take you mother home." Vegeta said, pissed at Goku he never stopped glaring at him.

"Yes, father," Trunks said before he picked up Bulma and flew off.

"Ready, Vegeta?" Goku asked, preparing to fight.

"What? I don't think so, Kakarot." Vegeta said.

"What? You don't want to fight?" Goku said in confusion.

"After how you humiliated me, I get to fight them alone." Vegeta said with a smirk of a revenging triumph on his face.

"But Vegeta! Please?" Goku whined.

_How does his harpy deal with him?! _Vegeta thought. Liking having the pleasure of Goku begging him, he said, "Fine, since you begged. You can get the small one."

Goku gave him this look of disappointment of not getting the stronger looking one. "Wow, you're so generous, Vegeta."

"I know." Vegeta sneered.

Then the fight began, Vegeta rushed at #14 at full speed. Surprised, #14 got knocked back and scowled at Vegeta.

"Is that your attack? Making faces at me? Are you trying to scare me away with that ugly face of yours? Great plan, but it's not working." Vegeta taunted.

#14 only growled.

The battle continued, #14 tried to rush at Vegeta, but Vegeta dodged way before he reached him. Vegeta has the greatest speed, but does he dominate in strength as well? Vegeta came at him and punched him in the stomach, #14 gagged. Trying to attack again, #14 shook it off and came at Vegeta punching like crazy. Vegeta dodged each one and counterattacked with punching rapidly as well. Each one of Vegeta's attacks were direct hits and caused great damage.

"How are you so strong? We are the strongest!" #14 fussed.

To finish it off, Vegeta charged his Big Bang attack. #14 stared in horror at his attack, then Vegeta released it straight at him. The attack exploded, leaving only bits and pieces of Android #14.

"Inferior craftsmanship to say the least." Vegeta sneered at the remains. He looked over to Goku and saw his android was broken too. _I see he's broken his toy as well._ Vegeta thought. By that time, Trunks had come back after depositing his mother at Capsule Corp.

"I see that I've missed some fun, huh?" Trunks said.

"Yep, but it wasn't that much fun." Goku looked at Vegeta. "Vegeta didn't let me get the big guy, I got the small fry..."

"Oh well, that's too bad. The end result is the same either way." Vegeta replied, smirking at his win over Goku.

"Maybe we should search for the third android, #13." Trunks suggested.

"But I'm tired of searching!" Goku whined.

"Well you can go home, then. You're not needed, anyway." Vegeta said, snide.

"Hey, Goku, #16 said that #13 was the strongest, he would be stronger than Cell if he achieved perfect form. He also has a secret ability." Trunks said.

_Don't convince the idiot to stay! _Vegeta thought.

Goku's eyes' brightened. "The strongest, huh? Okay I'll stay and search!" Goku responded happily.

_Oh Kami, no. _Vegeta thought silently.

"Alright which direction should we-" Trunks was caught off by an unfamiliar southern voice calling, "I think yer search is over, boys. Cuz I'm rit here."

Everyone whipped around in surprise, there stood a tall android with long silvery hair under a yellow hat with the R&R symbol. He also wore hunter green suspenders with a puke yellow vest with no undershirt; he was also very muscular underneath the vest. He also wore orange gloves and his vest bore the symbol of the Red Ribbon Army as well.

"What are ya'll starin' at? You blind? I hope not, that would be a horrible fight there." #13 mocked.

"You're an android too? How many did Dr. Gero create?" Goku asked. _He's the only android left besides #18, you idiot, of course he is! _Vegeta thought, but said nothing.

"The great Dr. Gero's computer created us since the doctor met his end at the hands of #17, fools!" #13 sneered. _So he must be the strongest, _Vegeta thought. _ I already do not like him. How dare he mock me!_

"Now his computer's trying to kill me?!" Goku exclaimed. _Idiot, the androids were programmed to kill you in the first place and his computer carried on his ideals, _Vegeta thought.

"That's right. Now his computer has been programmed to think it's Dr. Gero itself. It's down there scheming and planning androids to kill you." #13 gloated.

"Well, we've got news for you, #13, we've destroyed his hidden computer while you were still deactivated somewhere!" Trunks informed him.

"It doesn't matter, I was programmed to kill you, and I'm going to finish what we started, you hear?" #13 called.

"You're just a slave to Dr. Gero's ambitions! Like a pawn with no free will of it's own, it that what you want to be?" Trunks shouted.

"Free will? Pitiful humans, boy, segregation, hatred, is that what you've done with your free will, boy? Don't you lecture me with your thirty dollar haircut, I'm going to kill Goku and that's the end of it, you hear?!" He roared back. _He has a point, as much as I hate to admit it, these pitiful earthlings have done nothing successful in their meaningless lives but hate! _Vegeta thought. _But aren't I the same way?_ Vegeta growled, he'd had enough of this babble.

"We'll see, you Red Ribbon redneck." Trunks smirked much like Vegeta does before he annihilates the opponent.

"Where's #15 and #14?" #13 asked, ready to get it on.

"Oh well, they're over there and over there and there and... Need I continue?" Vegeta mocked, it was his turn now.

"#15 and #14 have been destroyed?" #13 asked, not a bit of concern on his face. In fact a smirk arose on his lips.

_Why is he smiling? _Vegeta thought. Keeping his cool, Vegeta smirked in response as a yes.

#13 only laughed in response as two important pieces from both androids #15 and #14 took to the sky and _dissolved_ into #13's body. "How sweet it is." #13 mocked before the transformation began.

_What the...?! Is this his hidden ability?! What's happening?! _Vegeta thought with a look of horror upon his face.

#13 continued to laugh as his body morphed, his muscles expanded and his skin turned into a creepy shade of blue. His eyes turned yellow, pupils disappearing, and his hair stood straight up like a Super Saiyan's but orange. His overalls and vest her shed and his chest and the top of his shoulders were gray as he continued to laugh. "I feel great!" #13 said evilly, he'd lost his accent and his voice had become deeper.

"I've got him, Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted as he rushed at him.

"Vegeta, wait, don't! We don't know how strong he is!" Goku shouted but it was too late, Vegeta had already rushed at him.

It had no effect. "What the...?!" Vegeta exclaimed aloud as he continued to try and assault the newly transformed #13 who was now Super Android #13. Still no effect, #13 wasn't even phased. #13 then proceeded to grab ahold of Vegeta and fall from the air with Vegeta below him.

"Father!" Trunks shouted as he rushed to free Vegeta. _No! Stay back Trunks!_ Sudden worry for his future son. Trunks was hit by an energy blast and knocked back into a building. _Trunks!_ Was the last thing Vegeta thought before they crashed on the ground, with Vegeta receiving the full force of the impact.

Vegeta got back up when #13 was walking away, and tried to call out to his son, "T...Tr... Trunks..."

#13 turned. "Oh, what's this? Vegeta actually _cares_ about someone? Well, we'll have to put an end to that, then."

_What? Is he going to kill me?_ Vegeta wondered, regaining his strength.

Super 13 began to walk towards where Trunks landed after the energy blast knocked him away. _Oh no! He's going to kill Trunks! _Vegeta realized this and transformed to his 'Super Vegeta' level and rushed at #13 at full speed, his newly found strength coming from fear of Trunks' life. #13 turned around in shock as he was hit directly on. _Oh Kami, please let at least _that_ effect him. _Vegeta thought. #13 got up, barely effected. He grabbed Trunks by his lavender hair and smirked evilly once again. Trunks opened his blue eyes and they held an emotion as if saying, 'I'm sorry, father.'

#13 then attacked Trunks rapidly, and Trunks swayed, taking the full force of this monster. Trunks was then transformed into a living Saiyan punching bag.

_No! I won't allow this to happen!_ Vegeta thought as he rushed at the mutation of an android. #13 smacked Vegeta aside and he landed on the pavement, watching his son being beat to death. Vegeta struggled to his feet, fighting back the dark, lulling him to sleep. "D-don't even t-think about it, freak. H-he's my s-son!" He managed to say before the darkness claimed him and proceeded to wash over him.

* * *

To Be Continued! Please Rate&Review, this is my first FanFiction! Sorry about the small swear word in this chapter, but 'I'm going to kick your butt.' doesn't sound badass enough. I do realize that I have spelling issues but I noted that the way #15 talks is kinda slang and #13 has the country accent and stuff so it makes sense... I also had to put #13 dialogue about free will in there, it's just so... him I guess. Anyways, up at the top, is her actual reaction and what I said back. I found it funny so I put it up there, and if you have a reaction to anything in the story, tell me in your review so I might post it in the next chapter. :) Well, hope you enjoyed, GenocideXD.


	6. A Very Bad Dream

GenocideXD Speaks- Thanks for reviewing, sorry the second chapter took _a long_ time, however now I promise you I will try to post a new chapter or short story everyday unless something urgent comes up, got it? Thanks for reviewing and giving me advice, especially u/1698311/pallyndrome and u/299778/Sayeh. Check their work as well! I'm creating a new fanfiction, a Warriors Fanfiction and it'll be up soon. Now, on with the story!

Summary: What if Vegeta refused Semi-Cell's babbling about Perfect Form and just killed him? What then? Will he turn back to his evil ways or can the love that Bulma gives stop him? Vegeta and M. Trunks changing P.O.V. with BxV as well. (Note: The horizontal line means POV change and The italicized are thoughts. Characters maybe OOC... a little :3)

Vegeta's Decision Chapter 6

Trunks could barely keep his eyes open as he watched his father take hit after hit to try and release Trunks from Super #13's grip. _So, father, you really do care... I'm glad I know this before I... die..._ Trunks thought silently before he passed out.

In the background he heard his father shout, "D-don't even t-think about it, freak. H-he's my s-son!" _Thank you, father._

* * *

Vegeta awoke in a bright white room, _Where am I? Why am I here?_ Vegeta tried to move but every part of his body hurt. _I won't let that stop me!_ Vegeta thought as he got up out of the bed and struggled to his feet. _I'm in the hospital at Capsule Corp. Like the one I was taken to when the Gravity Room exploded._

"Hey, Vegeta! What are you doing up?" A familiar blue-haired woman called. _Bulma..._

"What, am I doing here woman?" Vegeta asked.

"You're hurt, and so is Trunks." She answered.

_Trunks! _Vegeta then recalled what happened before he lost consciousness. "Where is he? Is he okay?" Vegeta suddenly asked, worried about his future son.

"He's not doing too good... But Vegeta, can you explain to me what happened? Goku defeated Android #13 but he didn't explain why you and Trunks were so beat up." Bulma asked.

"I was not 'beat up', woman, however, if you must know, I pushed us out of the way when #15 shot that ki blast at us. Then I told Trunks to take you home, and we destroyed #15 and #14. Then #13 showed up and absorbed the remains of #15 and #14 and morphed into a killing machine. I rushed at him but he wasn't even phased. When that _freak_ realized I was trying to stop him from getting to Trunks," Vegeta couldn't bring himself to say, 'cared for him'. "He attacked him repeatedly, I couldn't stop him. I lost consciousness and now I'm here." Vegeta finished.

"You mean, you protected me and tried to protect our son?" Bulma asked, shocked.

"Well, somebody has to fix the Gravity Room." Vegeta answered, shortly, then turned his head away from her. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks, _I'm blushing, darn it!_

"My dad could always fix it, Vegeta. Well, why did you save Trunks, then, Tough Guy?" Bulma teased.

"You'd be mad at me if I didn't and #13 just happened to be holding him." Vegeta answered, avoiding her stare.

"Yes, of course. How could I be so dumb?" Bulma answered and stuck her tongue out and smiled.

_I need to see him, _Vegeta thought. "I need to, uh, use the restroom." Vegeta said as he got up and walked out of the room.

"Of course you do..." Bulma sighed and went back to her magazine.

_Now, where is Trunks? _Vegeta thought as he wondered around the clinic. As he walked by a room, he saw it was occupied. _Trunks!_ Vegeta rushed into the room full of hospital-like beeps. Trunks was laying on the bed, pale and bruised with a couple of bandages around his arms. _Bulma was right... He really doesn't look that great..._ "Trunks?" Vegeta called out, his voice deep and raspy from being unconscious.

Trunks opened his eyes slowly, his bright blue eyes still sparkling. "Father?" He asked.

"Yes, are you, uh, alright?" He asked, feeling very awkward.

"I feel okay." Trunks grunted in pain as he tried to sit up but it was no use. "Well, maybe worse..." Trunks smiled weakly.

Bulma walked in, "This isn't the bathroom, Vegeta." Bulma teased.

Slightly blushing he responded, "Whatever, woman." He felt Goku's ki approaching, _Now it's a party, isn't it?_

"Hey, Vegeta. How's Trunks? Are you okay, as well?" Goku asked, trying to hide his reaction to Trunks' appearance.

"I'm fine." Vegeta muttered. "How did you defeat that blue freak?" Vegeta asked.

"What? Oh, #13? Well, you know, a Spirit Bomb, you know." Goku answered.

"Yes, of course." Vegeta muttered. Goku almost always used the Spirit Bomb on his opponents, himself included. Trunks coughed up some blood and lost consciousness once again. Vegeta gasped, and turned to Goku, "Have any senzu beans or whatever, Kakarot?"

"Uh, no, sorry Vegeta..." Goku said quietly.

Vegeta growled and fled away to the safety of the shadows within the corner of the room. A hired doctor came in to inspect Trunks as his heart monitor's beeps went into a frenzy. _What's happening?! This can't be good..._

"He's gone into a coma," The doctor announced.

_A coma?_ The doctor's words echoed in Vegeta's mind. As if a switch was flipped, a rage boiled up inside Vegeta. _No, he can't die... He just can't!_ He gathered up his ki and burst through the ceiling as he took to the sky. Vegeta flew off in a random direction, his rage fueling him, encouraging him.

"Vegeta! Where are you going?!" Bulma called after him, but it was too late, he was already gone. Bulma rushed to get to her aircraft but Goku materialized in front of her.

Goku shook his head, "No use chasing after him, Bulma. His feeling have been unleashed, let him work it out on his own." Goku talked as if he wasn't a dopey, childish adult but as if he were an experienced feelings reader.

Bulma nodded then returned to Trunks' room. Trunks tossed and turned as if he were having a bad dream. Bulma had the _urge_ to wake him up, but he couldn't be woken up. Ever. He'd have to wake up on his own now.

* * *

Trunks dreamt that he'd woken up in an endless blackness, when he looked down, he was standing on nothing. Then, he heard voices and the sounds of a battle raging. _Am I dreaming? I must be. _Then, the black began to swirl and contort, the sky was turned a dull green color containing many suns. The ground was now blue grass with pale dirt dappled with lakes of green water. The land was a moor spotted with medium-sized plateaus, _Namek!_ Trunks realized. He recognized the scenery from the tales his mother told him of her visit to the green planet. The sounds of battle grew louder, more intense, heated. _Let's see what's going on,_ Trunks thought as he flew to where the noises were imitating from.

Upon arrival, Trunks couldn't believe what he saw. He saw Krillin in Saiyan armor, Gohan in Saiyan armor, Piccolo, a pale lizard with purple armor, fighting... his father. _What? What's going on?_ Trunks wondered. _Wait a minute, that's Frieza! I haven't gone further back in time, have I?_ He watched from behind a plateau and suppressed his ki. His father seemed to be winning, however when he looked more intently, he saw that Frieza was dodging every punch! His speed was too much for Vegeta, getting angry, Vegeta fired ki at him rapidly. His father's aim was perfect but Frieza speed was still too much, he dodged them all. Trunks watched in shock as his father gave it his all in what looked like a different version of his Galick Gun. Frieza had a surprised look on his face, however to defend himself, all he did was kick it up straight back to Vegeta. His own blast just nearly missed him, at the last second he leaned back and watched it fly off into space and finally explode.

Frieza began to mock him, "Is that all you've got _Super Saiyan_?"

His father growled but stayed in place up in the air, then Vegeta closed his eyes.

_What's he doing? Thinking of a plan, perhaps? _Trunks wondered. _He's... crying?!_ Trunks realized his father was shedding tears. _Has he given up?_

"Well, then, shall we begin?" Frieza asked as he floated up into the air with a blue ki flame around him. Without waiting for an answer, Frieza shot up into the air, straight at Vegeta. The impact knocked him back, then Frieza spun in the air, flying next to him. He smacked Vegeta down with his tail, launching him straight down into the green water.

"Vegeta!" Krillin shouted.

_Mom's never told me anything about this. _Trunks thought.

Gohan tried to take off, but Piccolo held him back. "No, Gohan! We can't help Vegeta now."

Watching as Vegeta sank slowly to the bottom, Frieza stood on a rock. Frieza parted the water with his ki and revealed the spot where Vegeta lay at the bottom of the lake. With the lake still parted, Frieza walked down to where Vegeta laid and picked him up by his hair. Vegeta grunted in pain, _I can't stand seeing this!_ Trunks thought. He tried to move from his spot but failed, it was like he was rooted to the spot by an invisible force.

"I have to say, Vegeta, I'm very disappointed in you." Frieza said. "After all that Super Saiyan garbage you were spouting, but I thought I would give you a sporting chance." The icy tyrant punched his father in the back, Vegeta opened his eyes and gasped in pain. "There you go, I was just checking your reflexes, and they seem to be fine." Frieza said unmercifully. "Let's try it again just to make sure." Frieza punched Vegeta again and released his hair from his grasp, Vegeta landed on his face. Frieza walked over and said something but Trunks couldn't detect it, he kicked Vegeta and told him to pledge allegiance to himself, the Mighty Lord Frieza.

Saying nothing, Frieza continued to kick Vegeta into the air and elbow him down to the ground. Vegeta crashed onto the hard, unforgiving ground right in front of Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo for them to see.

"Get up... Vegeta...!" Krillin whispered.

Frieza teleported in front of Vegeta and everyone flinched in horror. The tyrant coiled his long tail around his father's neck and lifted Vegeta up slowly. _I can't take this! Make it stop!_ Trunks couldn't yell, he couldn't scream, he couldn't move as he watched the horror show unfold. Frieza began to punch Vegeta over and over again, like a living punching bag.

"Feel free to jump in anytime, my little friends." Frieza taunted.

They were bound by fear of Frieza and couldn't do a thing but watch, like Trunks, as the show went on. Goku appeared, but Trunks paid no attention to him. Vegeta went on about how Goku was now a Super Saiyan, then Trunks just knew that Frieza had enough of the Super Saiyan talk. Frieza shot a blast straight at Vegeta's heart and Trunks woke up.

"Mother? Where am I?" Trunks asked, fully conscious.

Bulma looked up, "You're in the clinic at Capsule Corp, the doctor said you went into a coma." Bulma explained.

_So, it was just a dream, a horrifying dream. _Trunks looked at the ceiling. _I've got to ask you about this Frieza guy, I just hope you won't ignore me._

* * *

Vegeta couldn't sense anything; everything was a blur. He flew to the closest city and shot an energy blast and the tension was eased a little. Vegeta continued to cause destruction to ease the pain, but it never fully went away.

Goku appeared behind Vegeta, "Vegeta, stop! You're hurting people!" Goku shouted.

Vegeta turned around but could say nothing. His mind went black as he let his rage free to destroy anything and everything.

* * *

To Be Continued! Please Rate&Review, this is my first FanFiction! It was really hard to write this chapter because Vegeta and Trunks are my favorite characters and to read or watch them struggle is hard but to actually _write_ about them struggling, I just don't know how other writers do that... If you have a reaction to anything in the story, tell me in your review so I might post it in the next chapter. :) Well, hope you enjoyed, GenocideXD.


	7. Emotions Explode

GenocideXD Speaks- Thanks for reviewing, sorry the second chapter took _a long_ time, however now I promise you I will try to post a new chapter or short story everyday unless something urgent comes up, got it? Thanks for reviewing and giving me advice, especially u/1698311/pallyndrome and u/299778/Sayeh. Check their work as well! I'm creating a new fanfiction, a Warriors Fanfiction and it'll be up soon. Now, on with the story!

Summary: What if Vegeta refused Semi-Cell's babbling about Perfect Form and just killed him? What then? Will he turn back to his evil ways or can the love that Bulma gives stop him? Vegeta and M. Trunks changing P.O.V. with BxV as well. (Note: The horizontal line means POV change and The italicized are thoughts. Characters maybe OOC... a little :3)

Vegeta's Decision Chapter 7

Purging the city, Vegeta continued on his rampage. It was his rage that was in control, not Vegeta. All that was going through Vegeta's mind was the image of Trunks being pulverized by #13. _He can't die... He just can't... He won't die..._ The rage was building and building. It got even worse when Goku showed up.

"Vegeta! Calm down, please! I don't want to hurt you!" Goku shouted.

Vegeta turned around again, the crazed look in his eyes. "Hahahah..."

Goku shook his head, then he had an idea, for once. "Is this about Trunks? He's alright!" Goku shouted.

_What did Kakarot say? Trunks is fine? _Vegeta regained sanity for a second before being knocked out of the sky by a familiar red ki blast; Super Android #13! Vegeta flew back up and _smiled_ at #13.

The blue hued monster was taken aback. "What? Why are you smiling at me?!" #13 shouted.

Vegeta only glared crazily at him. "Hahahah... You know nothing!"

"You want a rematch, Vegeta? You must be insane." #13 mocked.

Not even being phased by his taunt, Vegeta responded, "I am." _I've finally gone insane, after all those years under Frieza..._

"Whatever, here I come! Ha!" #13 rushed at Vegeta and hit him full-on. Vegeta was flew back, hitting the city pavement.

_The pain... It feels good... _Vegeta thought as he continued to be thrashed around by the blue mutation. Punch after punch, Vegeta continued to smile.

"Why," #13 punched him. "are," #13 kicked Vegeta. "you," He punched Vegeta again. "smiling?!" #13 shouted.

All Vegeta felt right now was anger, pure hatred. It was all bottled up, as if he were going to explode. Oh, how much he wanted to explode right now, and release the fury from it's cage. He heard the sound of an aircraft approaching then felt an all too familiar ki. _Bulma... What are you doing here?_ He wondered as he continued to take #13's attacks.

He heard the blue haired woman gasp as she saw Vegeta getting beat, "Vegeta! What are you doing? Fight back!" Bulma called. "P... please." Bulma whimpered and broke down crying. "I hate seeing this."

Vegeta opened his eyes and stopped smiling as he heard Bulma's pleas. _I can't fight back, and I know that.__ But I have to! He... He... That _thing_... How dare he touch his son! I hate feeling like this, I can't fight my emotions anymore._ Vegeta looked at Bulma. _You take the pain I feel away._

"So, now you stop smiling?" #13 stopped to look at what Vegeta was taking his interest in. "Oh, so you care about her as well? The mighty Prince of Saiyans being _weak_." #13 said evilly.

Vegeta growled and punched #13 in his face, still no effect. _Bulma! You have to leave, before he takes an interest in you too!_

"I'll put an end to that, too. No worries, I'm doing you a favor." #13 smirked before knocking Vegeta aside and flying towards Bulma's plane.

_No, no, no!_ Vegeta thought as he realized the blasted woman had brought baby Trunks along with her. _What influenced you to bring our son?!_

#13 raced towards them and blew the floating aircraft up.

Bulma screamed and held on to Trunks as the craft went up in flames.

_Future Trunks wasn't going to save them this time, I will._ Vegeta thought as he rushed towards the burning plane that was descending from the sky at an incredible speed. An incredible speed, yes, but not a Saiyan's speed. Vegeta materialized just in time to catch Bulma and Trunks, Bulma opened her eyes to see Vegeta.

"Oh, Vegeta!" Bulma broke into even more tears, not shed because of sorrow, but because of happiness. "You caught us, you saved us!"

Vegeta said nothing as he safely, and gently, set Bulma and his son down.

Trunks gazed up at his father, bright blue eyes sparkling. "Da... Daddy!" Trunks shouted happily.

Vegeta looked at him, then his stone cold features softened as he smiled. He diverted his attention away and set it on to the approaching blue android.

"You think you can win?" Bulma whispered.

Vegeta turned around. "No." Then he smirked. He flew straight at #13 again just to get smacked away. #13 began to thrash Vegeta again, _I have to release this... this rage!_ Breaking free of his hold, Vegeta transformed to Ascended Super Saiyan and flew high into the air. Then suddenly, he didn't care. He didn't care what happened to him, he didn't care if he'd die now. All he cared about were his family. _My family... _He burst, released his battle cry and the rage didn't seep out, it exploded. His golden ki flame increased and #13 was taken aback as he looked in shock as his sensors read Vegeta's rising power. It didn't stop there; it kept rising and rising, he finally ascended to Super Saiyan 2.

Vegeta looked like a golden flame in the sky; an angel. He floated down slowly in front of the shocked Super #13, he placed his hands on the blue chest and shot beam of ki through the monstrosity of machinery. #13 burst into a million complicated machine parts, and finally faded. Using up all of his energy from transforming Super Saiyan 2, getting thrashed by such a force, and finishing #13, Vegeta fell from the sky onto the pavement but this time, triumphantly.

Bulma rushed over to him. "Vegeta! Are you okay?!" Bulma asked, very worried.

Vegeta smiled weakly and lost full consciousness.

* * *

Future Trunks opened his eyes, he was still in the clinic, but he felt _something _weird. Trunks realized his father's ki spiked up further than he'd ever known it could. _Have you had this strength the whole time, father? _Trunks wondered. _No, during the fight with #13, he had no strength like that. He gave it all he had and it wasn't nearly as this much. Who are you fighting now? _Trunks fell back asleep has he began to grow weak again.

* * *

Waking up to big, sapphire eyes full of mixed emotions, worry, angst, pride, happiness, Vegeta opened his eyes. "Bulma," Vegeta said, his voice raspy from being unused. _Back in the hospital..._

"Vegeta! You're awake!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Well, it is hard to sleep when you're being watched." Vegeta teased.

"I have someone who wants to see you." Bulma smiled and put baby Trunks on Vegeta's lap.

"Daddy! Daddy's awake!" Trunks shouted.

Vegeta smiled, happy he has so much. Vegeta handed Trunks back to Bulma when Goku walked into the room. Vegeta's smile faded upon seeing his rival, "Kakarot, I have some questions for you. First of all, why was #13 there anyway?!" Vegeta shouted at Goku. He could've sworn he heard Trunks giggle.

"Oh, well. I thought I defeated him and, uh," Goku stopped.

"You let him go, didn't you." Vegeta muttered.

Goku nodded.

"Second question, where were you during the fight?" Vegeta asked, he hadn't paid attention to Goku at all during the fight.

"I was right there, I knew you could do it." Goku smiled.

"Whatever. Last question," Vegeta was cut off.

"Finally, I'm starving." Goku looked at Vegeta apologetically.

Vegeta scowled. "Anyways, what exactly happened during the battle?"

"Well, you saved Bulma and Trunks when #13 shot their ship, you got really mad and your power just kept rising and rising. You went past Ascended Super Saiyan, to something I'd like to call Super Saiyan 2. Then you literally kicked #13 butt! You fainted and now you're here!" Goku said cheerfully.

"Can you go Super Saiyan 2 as well?" Vegeta asked.

"Hey! You said that it was the last question!" Goku whined.

"It is, now answer it." Vegeta smirked.

"But... Oh, whatever. I am pretty close to Super Saiyan 2. I can almost do it, I'm so close. So I guess you're stronger than me, Vegeta." Goku answered.

Vegeta smirked, he'd fulfilled his goal.

"But, I'm going to keep training, so I can keep up with you. Maybe we can spar, sometime?" Goku asked.

"Fine, I'm tired, leave." Vegeta demanded.

Goku nodded before leaving.

"Hey, Vegeta..." Bulma said.

"Yes, woman?" He answered.

"You're going to stay, right?" Bulma asked.

"Who else is going to train that boy to be a mighty warrior like his father?" Vegeta cockily answered.

"Well, we always have Yamcha..." Bulma smiled as she teased him.

"I don't even want that weakling _near_ my son." Vegeta groaned.

"Good, hey. Future Trunks is feeling better, just to let you know." Bulma said before leaving.

Vegeta nodded and fell asleep, he really was tired.

* * *

Trunks woke up, feeling much better than before. His wounds have healed and his bruises have gotten better, _I wonder how father is doing..._ Trunks wondered.

Bulma walked in, "Oh, Trunks, you're awake. Would you like anything?" Bulma asked kindly.

Trunks nodded. "Water, please."

"Okay," Bulma said as she went to the kitchen to fetch water.

Trunks got up and stretched his sore muscles, he felt his long hair. _Mother said she would cut it before... before #13 appeared._

Bulma returned with a glass of water and hair equipment. "Time to get a haircut." Bulma said as if reading his mind. As Bulma clipped his hair, Trunks asked, "I want to ask Dad about something."

"Yeah, and what is that? If you want advice, it would be better to ask me." Bulma responded.

"No, it's about Frieza. I'm wondering if he'll answer me or ignore me." Trunks said.

"Well, you're father is the best person to ask about Frieza, I don't know if he'll answer, you just have to find him in a good mood." Bulma answered, finishing his hair. "There! I'm done." Bulma held up a mirror for him to see. When he looked at himself, he looked like when he first came.

"Thanks, mom. I'm going to father's room now." Trunks waved bye.

"Good luck!" Bulma wished.

Trunks walked down the hallway, thinking about what he was going to say. Inside the room, Vegeta was up and drinking a glass of water steadily.

"Hey, father, can I ask you something?" Trunks asked.

"You just did." Vegeta said shortly.

"No, I mean something else." Trunks said, not the slightest bit annoyed.

"About what, exactly?" Vegeta asked.

"About Frieza." Trunks sat down in a close chair.

* * *

_Frieza?! Why does he want to know about that tyrant?_ Vegeta wondered. "Why do you want to know about him?"

"When I was in a coma, I had this weird dream. It was on Namek and," Trunks continued to describe the horrible event that happened in the past.

_He's explaining it as well as I remember it... Why would he have such a dream? _Vegeta wondered. His anger boiled when he heard Trunks describe the event, _I can't stand that Frieza! What is he doing now? Trying to turn my ... family..._ The word 'family' felt alien to him. _Against me? Can he do that from Hell?_

Trunks finished describing the horror show, "Weird dream, huh?"

"That was just no 'weird dream' or 'nightmare' it really happened in the past." Vegeta said, staring blankly.

"Why would it come to me? And what happened on Namek?!" Trunks shouted, tears began to well in his eyes, but he fought them back. He couldn't cry in front of Vegeta, never.

* * *

To Be Continued! Please Rate&Review, this is my first FanFiction! If you have a reaction to anything in the story, tell me in your review so I might post it in the next chapter. :) Well, hope you enjoyed, GenocideXD.


End file.
